A computing system may include a bus, such as an inter-integrated circuit (I2C) bus or a two wire interface (TWI) bus, to connect different devices within the computing system. In such examples, an initiating device (which may be referred to herein as a “master” device) may use the bus to communicate with another device (which may be referred to herein as a “slave” device) to perform tasks for the computing system. In some examples, multiple master devices may be connected to the same bus with one master being able to use the bus at a given time. In such examples, a bus arbiter may be used to arbitrate access to the bus among the master devices.